This invention relates to reflective signage, or the like, and specifically to multi-layered reflective signage or complex graphics.
Signage comprised of a single layer of reflective elements is disclosed in British Patent No. 455,738 issued to Levy. Levy relates to reflecting signs comprised of basic letters and/or numbers in relatively simple patterns.
The present invention provides a reflective structure having multiple reflective layers that provide actual depth of field (i.e., three-dimensional perspective). Furthermore, the complex patterns associated with the multi-layered reflective structure of the present invention create "illusionistic depth" through the ability to create more complex images.
Also, the present invention allows the creation of complex colored and shaded renderings that are similar in appearance to creations using the four color photograph separation technique. Specifically, the use of a plurality of reflectors in multiple layers, each reflector being one of two or more basic colors (for example, any two or more of red, blue, green, yellow, white, or grey-black), allows creation of photograph quality signage and artwork having a multitude of subtle color shades, tones, and tints when viewed by the human eye. In this manner, realistic images of people, places and things with true, subtle color representation can be created.